201 Theme Challenge
by dragonrain618
Summary: Short oneshots/drabbles ranging anywhere from Bleach and Naruto to the Vampire Diaries and the Dark Hunter series. Many various shows/anime/manga are included within. Please enjoy!
1. Rain 'Kakashi Hatake'

**Hey, dragonrain618 here! All of these are pretty much drabbles/themes for me to write whenever I'm having writer's block. I'm going through a list of 201 of these, hence the 201 Theme Challenge :) **

**And yes, all of these are semi-short.**

* * *

><p><strong>1: Rain-<strong>_**Kakashi Hatake**_

"Amaya!" The silver haired Jonin groaned as he saw the dark haired kunoichi standing outside, dancing while rain fell in a downpour.

Amaya Raeto paused and looked up to see her friend staring at her as if she was crazy from his window. "What?" She tilted her head in curiosity, the rain plastering her midnight blue hair against her face.

Kakashi sighed from where he was sitting at his windowsill. "What are you doing?"

She arched an eyebrow amused. "Dancing, obviously."

"In the rain?"

Amaya clapped and said sarcastically, "No wonder you're a Jonin. You're very observant."

Kakashi rolled his eyes before shutting his window and continuing to watch exasperated as Amaya resumed twirling around in the rain.

He shook his head. _It's hard to believe that she's one of the most feared of the kunoichi of Konoha._

A calm, serene smile lay on the woman's face as the rain fell around her. She loved the rain.

The rain could wash away all of her troubles and vanquish her unending thoughts. It calmed her.

But her favorite thing about the rain was that it brought change.

Gold-flecked green eyes went to the window where she saw Kakashi shaking his head at her. Smirking, Amaya playfully blew him a kiss.

Underneathe his mask, a slight exasperated smile appeared on the Jonin's face. He shook his head again amused.

_She'll regret this tomorrow when she has a cold._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! And if you have any reccommendations of the 201 themes, let me know!<strong>


	2. Smile 'Shinji Hirako'

**2: Smile-**_**Shinji Hirako**_

"Hikari!" The voice sang, the name ringing throughout the warehouse.

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes and looked annoyed as she started a mental countdown of how long it would take the idiot to find her.

Kensei arched an eyebrow from his spot across the table from Hikari. "any idea what he wants now?"

"No freakin' clue." Hikari muttered before taking a sip of her tea.

Kensei shook his head. "How long until he appears?"

"Ten seconds." She replied calmly, laying her head in her hand. Her honey brown eyes flickered to the side.

_Three. Two. One._ "Hikari!" Shinji walked into the kitchen at the exact moment the last number left the girl's thoughts and grinned as his eyes landed on the blank face of his friend.

"Yes Shinji?" She inquired with the raising of a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm bored." He stated grinning.

"So?"

"Entertain me." The blonde smirked.

Kensei cleared his throat, eyes narrowed on Shinji. "Shinji…" He said in a low, threatening tone.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want to do?""Mess with Ichigo?" The blonde suggested to which the younger Muguruma shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me." She stopped by Kensei and patted his shoulder. "If I'm not back in an hour, it means I'm disposing of Shinji's body."

Shinji gave her a mock hurt look. "Yer mean. Yer my first love, so why would ya wanna kill me?" Hikari simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief, arms crossed.

"If you do decide to kill him, call me and Hiyori. We'll help." Kensei remarked before he left the room.

Shinji stuck his tongue out at where Kensei had gone.

"Very mature." Hikari remarked dryly.

Shinji tilted his head as he looked at her. "How come ya never smile?"

Hikari arched an eyebrow. "I smile…sometimes."

Shinji shook his head. "No ya don't."

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes. "Are we leaving or what?"

"Yep." He grabbed her arm and literally dragged her out of the warehouse.

"Idiot." Lisa remarked without looking up from her manga. "Did he forget she's the ex-lieutenant of Squad 11?" She sighed.

"Shinji." Hikari said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Yes, my love?" He grinned, only to be punched in the gut sending him flying back.

"Next time, _don't drag me._" She remarked annoyed.

"Yer worse than Hiyori." He muttered.

Hikari shook her head before her eyes landed on a little girl who's ball had been hit into the street. Shaking her head, she walked over, grabbed it from the street, and knealt in front of the little girl. "Here you go." Hikari said gently, handing over the ball.

"Thank you!" The little girl smiled at her. Hikari returned the smile.

She walked back over to Shinji, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked crossly.

"You were smiling."

"Your point being…?"

Shinji kissed her and before Hikari could react, he pulled back.

"W-What was that for?" Hikari's face was bright red.

"Yer cute when ya smile." Shinji grinned, "Ya should smile more often."

Hikari blinked, face still red. "Um, thanks?"

"Come on! We have to annoy Ichigo." Shinji grabbed her hand and began running.

Hikari glanced down at their conjoined hands.

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are more than welcome :) Once again, these are all just short little things they aren't very long. Thier purpose is just to relieve me of writer's block when I'm trying to work on my other stories.<strong>


	3. Don't Go 'Nick Gautier'

**3: Don't Go-**_**Nick Gautier**_

"Nick!" The brunette shouted in annoyance. "Where are you going?"

Nick hardly spared her a glance. "I'm leaving."

Alenia froze, fear gripping her insides as she stared at the man she loved. "Why?" She whispered, swirling silver eyes wide.

How heartbroken she sounded from just that one word nearly broke Nick's resolve. However, if he stayed then he would be putting her right in the middle of the war between him and Ash.

Which is why he replied with, "Your father is my mortal enemy, so why would I stay here?"

"Because I love you!" Alenia shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you." She repeated in a quieter tone. "So please…don't go."

Nick winced. He felt like such a bastard. He truly didn't want to leave but he couldn't let Alenia be caught in the middle.

Besides, she was a goddess whereas he was a lowly dark-hunter…the Malachai. He would have to be a complete fool to believe that they could ever truly be together.

"I don't care." Nick stated in a cold voice. "I'm leaving." If he didn't leave now, he'd never be able to. His resolve was so close to breaking…

"You really are planning to leave aren't you?" Alenia stared at him, eyes filled with pain. "None of this meant anything to you? You're just going to walk away?"

"Yes." Nick stated calmly, hand on the door knob. He opened it before walking out and slamming it behind him.

Alenia couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't think.

In five minutes, her world had been destroyed. Five minutes.

The goddess felt cold…numb…and all she could do was stare at the door.

Nick walked through the alley, pausing for a split second to look back. "I'm sorry, Ali." He said quietly, even though he knew this was for the best.

If making her hate him was the only way to protect her, then he would embrace her hatred.

Nick loved her…what else could he do?

"Goodbye."


	4. Frustrated 'Ichigo Kurosaki'

**4: Frustrated-**_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo knew someone was following him. It was quite obvious actually since the girl wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was following him.

He glanced over his shoulder and, sure enough, there was Saya-her chin length spiked black hair shielding part of her face.

_Why the hell is she following me?_ He wondered frustrated as he stopped walking suddenly which caused the short shinigami to run right into him.

Saya fell on her butt and glared up at Ichigo. "That hurt."

"Why are you following me?" He demanded, arms crossed.

Saya shrugged. "Because I can."

"What kind of answer is that!" Ichigo growled.

"Mine." The fourth seat of Squad 11 remarked, a smirk slightly appearing on her face as she stood up. "But if you really want to know…" Her smirk grew and her zanpakuto appeared in her hand. "You'll have to fight me to find out." She jumped at him, zanpakuto ready to strike down the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo barely dodged it and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"

Saya shrugged. "You weren't ready. An enemy won't wait until you're ready before attacking."

"You're insane!"

"What was your first clue?" She grinned before attacking again, only for Ichigo to roll out of the way once again.

"Coward." Saya sighed in disappointment.

"What is with you and Kenpachi attacking me every time you see me?" Ichigo grumbled frustrated. He had a lot of homework to make up along with his daily soul reaper duties. He didn't have time for this.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Saya grinned in remembrance as she sheathed her zanpakuto.

"What?" Ichigo questioned as he tried to figure out how to get all of the things he needed done for tomorrow finished. He arched an eyebrow at the grinning girl.

"I didn't come alone."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he realized what she meant. At that same moment, a voice shouted, "There you are Ichigo! You owe me a fight!"

Ichigo took off running as Kenpachi chased after him, a grin on the Captain's face that was almost completely identical to the one on Saya's.

"Stop running away you coward!"

"Go get him papa!" Saya grinned as her father chased the guy she secretly liked.


	5. Story 'Hikaru Hitachiin'

**5: Story-**_**Hikaru Hitachiin**_

_There were two princesses who lived in a really poor kingdom. They were like commoners. Their father, the king, was a blonde idiot who frequently obsessed over protecting his daughters._

_The king didn't have many people he could trust because of his glasses wearing, money hungry advisor who was really scary when angry._

_His bodyguard was tall and silent and the court cake eater could always be seen in his company._

_The court jester was tall and funny looking, but the best out of all the inhabitants of the castle was the idiot king's number one knight._

_The knight was devilishly handsome and the younger princess fell madly in love with h-_

_..._

"Ow!" Hikaru rubbed his head and gave his girlfriend a hurt look.

Mikami Fujioka stared at him, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "What were you saying about me 'falling madly in love with you?'"

"Yeah! And I'm not funny looking, you are!" Kaoru pouted, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"You two look exactly alike! You're _identical twins_." Mikami stressed the last two words, rolling her eyes. "Though you were definitely right when you made Kyoya the money hungry advisor."

The second in command of the host club slowly turned his head to them, a dark aura surrounding him as he asked in an icy tone, "Don't you have a job to be doing Mikami?"

The girl rolled her eyes at Kyoya before walking over to where Haruhi was sitting, entertaining guests of the club.

Mikami glanced back over to where her boyfriend her best friend were and simply shook her head, having seen them in the middle of doing one of their "Brotherly Love" acts.

The Hitachiin twins heard Mikami laughing at them so, with identical smirks, they pulled her back to where they were with their guests.

Mikami decided to play along as the twins procceeded to "fight" over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont ya just love Hikaru :) <strong>


	6. Empty Threats 'Zuko'

**6: Empty Threats-**_**Zuko**_

Ryssa watched, grinning in amusement at Zuko's latest lesson from Uncle Iroh in the art of firebending.

A laugh escaped her as Zuko fell on his butt from the backlash of the move he'd been practicing.

Zuko immediately turned on her, eyes narrowed as he stomped over to her. "Enlighten me on what you're laughing at." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"You." Ryssa stated bluntly, an eyebrow raised at the exiled prince in challenge, a smirk on her face.

"I could have you thrown off of this ship _right now_!" Zuko snarled, glaring at the raven haired girl.

"Now now Zuko, let's not be hasty." Uncle let out a slight nervous laugh as he attempted to calm his nephew down.

"But you won't." Ryssa said in response to Zuko's threat. She swung her legs back and forth from the barrel she was sitting on.

"Give me one reason!" He demanded, gold eyes narrowed to slits.

She jumped from where she sat and stood straight, a grin lighting up her tan face. "'Cause no one else can stand you long enough to hang out with you."

Zuko's eyebrow twitched and he shot a stream of fire at her.

"Zuko!" Uncle scolded disapprovingly.

Ryssa deflected it with a wave of her hand, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "Tantrums, Zuko?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Zuko groaned in frustration as he gave up. Uncle left to go make come 'calming' jasmine tea.

Ryssa calmly walked over to the side of the ship and began to climb down.

The prince was by her side in a second. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Leaving. You said you wanted me to go." Ryssa pointed out, eyebrow arched.

"No I di-whatever! You're not to leave the ship. That's an order."

"I'm here of my own free will, you know." She pointed out. "I'm not a crew member so you can't order me around."

"I'll drag you back even if your kicking and screaming." He threatened.

Ryssa shook her head good naturedly, a teasing tone in her voice, "Empty threats, empty threats." The Fire Nation female grinned at her annoyed friend who was grumbling to himself.

"We're in the middle of the ocean!" Zuko shouted through his grumbles. "There was nowhere for you to even go!" He glared at her as he realized she had tricked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Zuko hehe. Am I the only one who finds it hilarious whenever he loses his temper? XD<strong>


	7. Nightmares 'Damon Salvatore'

**7: Nightmares-**_**Damon Salvatore**_

_Sapphire eyes glared murderously at Klaus. "Let. Her. Go." Damon hissed, his face vamping out._

"_No, I don't think I will." Klaus smirked before sniffing Allison's hair. "Her blood smells delicious, doesn't it?"_

_Damon took a threatening step forward resulting in Klaus tightening his grip painfully on the raven haired girl's neck. A gasp of pain escaped her lips._

"_I wouldn't take another step if I were you." Klaus's smirk grew. "Unless, of course, poor Alli's life doesn't matter to you."_

_Damon gritted his teeth angrily as he glared daggers at the hybrid. "Alli has nothing to do with this."_

"_The minute she got involved with you caused her to be involved with this." Klaus tilted his head. "Now, did you bring the moon stone?"_

"_Don't you dare hand it ov-ahh!" Allison cried out as Klaus wrenched her head back._

"_One more peep out of you and you'll be dead." Klaus threatened._

"_Here." Damon spat, throwing it towards Klaus. The moon stone landed in the dirt a couple feet away from Klaus._

_With Klaus momentarily distracted, Allison broke free and ran to grab the stone…only to look down in shock at the gaping hole the now resided in her chest._

_Her startled light brown eyes met horrified sapphire blue ones. Damon caught her before she could hit the ground, pain in his eyes along with anger, but the pain shone the brightest._

...

Damon's eyes snapped open as he breathed heavily. He looked down and saw Allison sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest.

"Just a nightmare." Damon told himself out loud. It had felt so vivid, he could still remember the scent of her blood and the sound of her fading heart beat.

The vampire's arms tightened protectively around his girlfriend, his jaw clenched.

It would be a cold day in hell before he _ever_ let that happen for real.


	8. Torn Apart 'Damon Salvatore'

**8: Torn Apart-**_**Damon Salvatore**_

"I love him." Cassandra stated, her light blue eyes meeting the darker blue ones of her brother.

"He's a _werewolf_, Cassie." He stressed the word, annoyance clear on his face. "One bite from him and your dead. End of story. No more Cassandra."

"So what? I trust him, Damon."

"You _trust_ him? Cass, he can't control himself when he transforms. He might not mean to but he could still _kill you_!" Damon shouted the last part.

"Damon, Cassie's right." Stefan said slowly as he stood next to his twin sister.

"Oh please! Are you serious? Being around him is _dangerous_. She could get herself _killed_." Damon growled.

"I don't need your permission, brother." Cassie stated voice hard, her face void of emotion. "You didn't ask me if you could fool around with that bitch Katherine so I don't need your permission to date Tyler."

"Cass." Damon looked at her pleadingly. "I-we can't lose you."

"You won't…unless you continue acting like this." She whispered before disappearing up the stairs to her room. Once she shut her door, she slid to her knee with tears streaming down her face.

She knew Damon was simply worried about her but…he didn't understand.

Tyler didn't understand either.

Only Stefan did…slightly.

Cassandra was being torn apart by Tyler and Damon's constant fighting.

She was being forced to choose between the only family she had left…and the guy who made her feel happy. Whole. Loved.

She closed her eyes, tears still falling.

Cassandra was being torn apart, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	9. Fear 'Acheron Parthenopaeus'

**A/N: This one features the badass, awesome Atlantean god Ash! My future husband...(hey, a girl can dream right?)**

* * *

><p><strong>#9: Fear-<strong>_**Acheron Parthenopaeus**_

Ash stared at the two in front of him, amusement in his silver eyes. "You do know what you two are attempting is nearly impossible, right?"

Tabitha pouted while Valerius stated, "Tabitha simply dragged me along, Ash."

"Traitor." The woman glared at her husband who seemed unperturbed by his wife's anger.

"Obviously." Ash smirked at Tabitha.

"Come on! Just tell me already what you're scared of and I'll leave!" Tabitha complained.

"Yeah no." The Atlantean replied, an eyebrow raised at his friend. He turned to Valerius. "Any idea why she's suddenly obsessed with finding out peoples' fears?"

Valerius gave his ex-boss a look and said dryly, "I gave up trying to understand Tabby the day she stabbed me."

"In my defense, how was I to know you weren't a daimon?"

"Maybe because he's not a blonde." Ash looked even more amused than before.

"Halloween is next week so just tell me what you're afraid of!" Tabitha demanded.

Ash smirked. "Bunnies."

"You really expect me to believe that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Monkeys." The god suggested, annoying the woman even more.

"Simi knows! The Simi knows!" Simi exclaimed, appearing by her akri.

A mischievous look entered Tabitha's eyes. "Sim, tell me and I'll buy you all the sparklies you want."

The demon's eyes widened. "All the sparklies Simi wants?"

Tabitha nodded, grinning.

Simi pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head. "Simi no can do. Akri might take the Simi's plastic away from her and the Simi's gots to have her plastic 'cause the Simi has needs." She held up a black credit card that said 'Simi Parthenopaeus' on it.

"That's it. I give up!" Tabitha threw her hands up in the air frustrated.

"Really?" Ash looked almost disappointed the he could no longer torment her. The Roman, however, looked slightly relieved that his wife was done with this foolishness.

"You are officially not scared of anything!"

The front door to the apartment opened up, a five foot six brunette standing there. "ACHERON PARTHENOPAEUS!"

Ash froze as he stared at the angry face of his girlfriend, wondering what he had done to piss her off.

Tabitha blinked. Ash was afraid of _Elena_? She burst out laughing.

Elena leveled dark, catlike green eyes on her. Tabitha froze before grabbing Valerius by the collar and making a mad run out of the apartment. Smirking, she felt triumphant that she now knew the _amazing_ Acheron's greatest fear.

Elena Mathews.

"What did I do?" The Atlantean god questioned, frowning.

A big smile beamed up at him. "Nothing. I just wanted to freak you out."

Acheron sighed and rolled his eyes while Simi and Elena both laughed hysterically, standing side by side like partners in crime.


	10. Kiss 'Hikaru Hitachiin'

**A/N: Hikaru xD Is it just me or are the twins from Ouran High School Host Club, like, mega awesome lol :D**

* * *

><p><strong>#10: Kiss-<strong>_**Hikaru Hitachiin**_

Reika grinned in amusement at the twins, who were currently in the midst of a "Forbidden Brotherly Love" act.

Shaking her head, her violet eyes examined the ball room. She didn't understand why she was forced to go to these dances when she wasn't even a part of the host club.

"The winner who donated the most money is Akira Tamatsu!" Tamaki announced, reading off of a note card supplied to him by Kyoya, who was smirking in her direction.

Reika's eyes narrowed, wondering what he was up to.

"His prize shall be a kiss from…Reika Suoh!" Tamaki shouted the last part in horror.

"_What _did he say?" The blonde female questioned through gritted teeth. She glared at Kyoya. "You have _no_ right to promise something like that!"

The Shadow King smirked, the light glinting off of his glasses. "Come now Reika. You don't want Tamaki to sound like a liar, do you?"

Reika's eyebrow twitched. "I hate you." She muttered as she walked over to the guy next to Tamaki.

Tamaki was, obviously, freaking out.

"What's going on over there?" Hikaru wondered absentmindedly, not having heard the announcement.

"Akira Tamatsu won a kiss from Tamaki's sister!" One of the girls squealed.

Kaoru winced before glaring at Akira.

Hikaru was clenching his fists angrily as Reika reached where Tamaki and the guy Akira were standing.

"W-What I meant to say, was that the winner would get a kiss from…me! Yeah!" Tamaki announced nervously.

Reika rolled her eyes. "It's too late, brother. Don't worry, its no big deal."

"B-B-But!" Tamaki stammered. In her ear, he whispered completely serious, "Are you sure?" His sister nodded. He sighed and stepped back.

Just as Reika and Akira leaned closer…suddenly Akira was covered in punch.

Everyone blinked in surprise, including Reika.

Kaoru smirked, still holding the punch bowl. "No one messes with our toy."

Reika felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the room. She looked up at Hikaru when they stopped. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"That." She gestured to the door they had just exited with both of her hands. "It was just a quick kiss."

Hikaru looked away, arms crossed. "So you wanted to kiss him?"

"No, but Kyoya had already announced I would so…"

"And that didn't bother you?" Hikaru demanded.

Reika stared at him surprised before shouting back angrily, "Of course it did! You're the one I want to-" She stopped.

"Want to what?" Hikaru turned back to face her slowly.

"Nothing."

"Now why don't I believe that?" His hand touched her cheek lightly as he leaned down.

Their lip were centimeters apart when….

"Reika! There you are!" Tamaki shouted as he exited the ballroom.

Both Hikaru and Reika's eyebrows twitched.

"Brother…"

"Tamaki…"

"What?" He asked obliviously.

"RUN!" The two growled before running at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki *Shakes head disapprovingly* You have the worst timing ever I swear!<strong>


	11. Jealousy 'Kyoya Ootori'

**#11: Jealousy-**_**Kyoya Ootori **_

Arisa rolled her eyes as she watched Tamaki freaking out over something, as usual. "What happened this time?" She inquired as she sat next to the Shadow King.

Kyoya looked annoyed though he didn't look away from his laptop as he continued typing. "How would I know?"

"Grouch." Arisa pouted.

"My beautiful daughter!" Tamaki ran up to her, nearly suffocating Arisa in a hug. "Tell me the name of the vile villain that has stolen your innocent heart!"

Arisa blinked confused. How would Tamaki know she….Her eyes narrowed at the twins, who shrunk back in fear. "Why?" She asked Tamaki.

"So you admit you have a crush on someone!" Tamaki accused.

Kyoya stopped typing but didn't look up.

"I never denied it in the first place." The brunette female stated.

Kyoya didn't move. He simply continued to listen with narrowed eyes.

"Mommy! Find this boy and bring him here!" Tamaki demanded.

"Right away." Kyoya replied smoothly, a dark aura surrounding him as he stood up with his laptop and walked away with Tamaki following him.

Arisa glared at Hikaru. "You two told Tamaki?"

"At least we didn't-"

"-tell him who." Kaoru finished.

The girl sighed.

"Ren Akira?"

"No."

"Haru Mentara?"

"No."

"Me?"

Arisa stared at Tamaki. Was he serious? By the look on his face, he was. "Hell no."

The next thing she knew, he was in his corner that now actually had a sign courtesy of Arisa's sister that said, _**Tamaki's emo corner.**_.

Arisa anime sweatdropped. Seriously?

"Ari." Kyoya said from the doorway. Sighing, Arisa followed him outside.

"I looked through every file, had my police force interrogate every male student you've come in contact with and yet I find nothing." Kyoya's usual fake smile was replaced by real, genuine frustration and anger.

"Maybe you've been looking at all the wrong guys then." Arisa said slowly.

"Just tell me what he looks like." Kyoya said, doing his best to speak calmly. "It's not like I intend on maiming him." _Much_.

A slow smirk crossed Arisa's face. "Okay then." Its not as if he would actually maim _himself_, she thought amused. "He's taller than me."

"Everyone's taller than you."

Her eyebrow twitched. "He has an enormous ego."

"Like Tamaki."

"Worse, actually." Arisa replied with a smirk.

Kyoya frowned, eyes narrowed. "What else?"

"He's insanely smart." Even though he obviously hasn't figured out it was him yet. "And is pretty good at manipulating people into doing what he wants."

"You deserve better than him." Kyoya stated briskly, face guarded.

"You're jealous." Arisa sang, snickering slightly.

She expected him to deny it but instead he looked her straight in the eyes. "You point being…? Just tell me who it is."

Arisa sighed exasperated. "For being insanely smart, you're incredibly stupid."

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?"

"The guy's name who I like? His name is Kyoya Ootori." A smile appeared on her lips.

Kyoya blinked, shocked.

"Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

No response.

"Tamaki! I think I broke Kyoya!" Arisa shouted, a grin forming on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else loves the evil awesomeness of "The Shadow King" lol xD<strong>


	12. Walls 'Remy Lebeau Gambit'

**Forget Acheron. If Remy Lebeau was real...he'd be mine. I'd kill anyone who gets in my way (Ya hear that Rogue?)**

* * *

><p><strong>#12: Walls-<strong>_**Remy Lebeau/Gambit**_

Alyx couldn't help but groan when she saw who was leaning against her door.

Red eyes kit up when they landed on her, a half smile half smirk appeared on his face. "Bonjour."

Remy Lebeau. Gambit. The biggest annoyance in her life…and her only friend at the Xavier Institute.

He, out of everyone, was the only one who had managed to get past the walls she had built up around herself.

"Hello Cajun." Alyx crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him.

His smirk grew. "How did your mission go? Remy been waitin' for ya to get back."

Alyx rolled her eyes. "It went fine." She opened her door and the red eyed man followed her in.

Remy's eyes landed on the wrapping that covered the upper part of her shoulder down to her elbow. He frowned. "What happened _chère_?"

Alyx shrugged, her walls once again up. "Nothing." She attempted to turn away but stopped when Remy's hand landed on her shoulder, turning her back to face him.

"Winter…Alyx….tell Remy what happened." His eyes were completely serious, anger briefly flittering through them.

She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. "It's nothing, Gambit. Just had a little run in with that cocky ass Quicksilver is all."

"Are you okay?" Remy asked quietly and Alyx knew he didn't mean physically.

"Yes…brother dearest was just mad that I, once again, refused the offer of joining the Brotherhood." Alyx rolled her eyes as if it was no big deal but Remy had seen the hurt that had flashed through her eyes for a brief instant before it had disappeared.

"_Mon amour_, when are ya ever gonna let go of these walls that you've built up?" He asked, hand resting on the side of her face. Light blue eyes met his as she looked up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." was Alyx's reply.

"_Chère,_ I think ya do." His thumb caressed the side of he cheek. "Ya really should smile more, ya know?"

"Why?" Alyx questioned, eyes narrowed at her friend.

"Because right now when your all pouty and grouchy, you're Winter. But when ya smile and laugh, you're Remy's summer dream come true."

Alyx blinked speechless. When she finally could speak, she said with a slight smile, "How corny was that?"

Remy's lips twitched upwards. "Now you're hurtin' poor ol' Remy's feelings _chère._"

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs dreamily* Remy Lebeau<strong>


	13. Traitor 'Loki'

**Loki xD Who else is excited for the Avengers movie? lol!**

* * *

><p><strong>#13: Traitor-<strong>_**Loki**_

Alisera sat in her room in the palace, her sapphire blue eyes looking solemnly at the pendant necklace that was in her hands. Anger flashed through her eyes an instant before she threw it at the cringed in pain, having momentarily forgotten her wounds that had been caused by the Destroyer, and her hand drifted to rest lightly on her bandaged shoulder with a grimace on her face.

Her eyes landed on the necklace she had thrown and anger along with hurt entered her eyes.

_He betrayed Asgard._ Alisera thought silently. _Loki betrayed Thor…me.._

_Why?_

_For what purpose could he have possibly done this?_

Pride, a part of her told herself. He always did want Odin's acceptance.

_I know!_ Alisera mentally shouted at herself before repeating out loud, "I know…"

_Everyone says he's dead but…they never knew the real Loki_. Tears gathered in Alisera's eyes.

Loki was her closest friend…her secret love…and yet, the thing that hurt the most wasn't that he had usurped the throne.

It was the fact that he hadn't even told hero f his plan, that had kept something from her, that hurt the most.

And where there's hurt…there's anger.

And where there's anger…is the need for vengeance.

Alisera, otherwise known as the Goddess of Truth and Vengeance, stood up-her mind having already been made up.

She would go to Midgard. She would find the traitor. And she would make him pay dearly for betraying her.

However, things never go the way you originally plan them to.

* * *

><p><strong>(read "Streams of Chaos" by my friend DyingWithoutYourLoveNow for more Alisera "Sera" and Loki)<strong>


	14. Tell the Truth 'Damon Salvatore'

**#14: Tell the Truth-**_**Damon Salvatore**_

"What did he say?" Damon asked slowly as he turned to look at Elizabeth, who was staring straight ahead at Klaus, her face even paler than usual.

Klaus arched an eyebrow mockingly at Damon. "What? Did little Lizzie fail to mention who her brothers were? Or that she's the youngest of the Originals?" His lips curled back in a cruel smirk.

Lizzie stared at her brother, looking for any sign of the man he had once been. The kind, protective older brother.

She saw no sign of it anywhere.

"Ellie, what he's saying is complete bullshit, right?" Damon asked Elizabeth hopefully. That hope slowly faded as Lizzie's jade green eyes simply looked at him. "Right?" He pressed.

Slowly, she shook her head. "He's telling the truth, Damon." Pain filled her chest at the look of hurt that flashed across Damon's face.

"You've been lying from the start then?" He demanded, suddenly right in front of her.

"Only about that!" Lizzie answered, tears in her eyes.

"Lizzie is a wonderful actress, I'll admit." Klaus applauded, ignoring the stricken look that his younger sister sent him.

"Nik!" Lizzie shouted, using her old nickname for her brother. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Elizabeth." His eyes burned into hers. "You're either on my side or his."

Tears slid down her face as she looked between the two. "I…him. It will always be Damon." She took a deep breath.

Damon looked at her surprised.

"I see…sorry Liz." Klaus whispered that last part right before he plunged a stake into her.

"Elizabeth!" Damon caught her quickly before she could hit the ground. "Don't die on me, stay awake."

Klaus gave Damon a look that basically called the younger vampire a moron before turning to leave, silently wondering how long it would take Salvatore to remember that a normal stake couldn't kill an Original.

"Lizzie, don't die." Damon ordered quietly. "Tell me something true. Something not a lie." He nearly begged.

"I love you." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I always have a hard time portraying Klaus as some big evil bad guy! Cuz seriously, he does have his moments where you feel sorry for him...ya know? i 3 Klaus xD<strong>


	15. Running Away 'Damon Salvatore'

**IMPORTANT A/N: Readers of One Step Closer, if you dont want a spoiler about something that will be revealed in, like, Chapter 38 of it, then dont read this one! You have been forewarned!**

* * *

><p><strong>#15: Running Away-<strong>_**Damon Salvatore **_

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jordyn froze at the voice. Turning her head around, she faced the guy she loved. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does." Damon said, opening the driver door. "You're not going anywhere."

"You're not the boss of me." Jordyn replied, glaring at the vampire.

"Yeah I am. Its my job to make sure you don't go off and do anything reckless that could end up killing you." Damon's sapphire blue eyes met her silver-green ones annoyed. "Get out of the car. Now."

"No."

"Get out of the car Jordyn!" Damon growled.

"No! Don't you see? I'm too dangerous to stick around! Last night was prove of it! I almost attacked Elena!"

Damon stared at her. "Jordyn, that wasn't your fault! You're just…not used to the blood thirst yet."

"And that excuses it?" She questioned in a bitter tone. "Damon, I have to leave." Her eyes looked up at him, pleading with him to understand.

"You want to know what I think?" Damon questioned, leaning closer. "I think you're just using that as an excuse to run away."

Anger rose on Jordyn's face. "Run away? Why the hell would I want to leave Mystic Falls if I didn't have to?"

"I don't know. I'm not you."

"Damon Salvatore," she said through gritted teeth. "I love you. Who else besides Kiara do you think I'm trying to protect?"

Surprise crossed the vampire's face before it disappeared, replaced by a mask containing no expression. "I don't need protected. You do."

"From my brother you do." Jordyn replied quietly.

"Klaus was Cassandra's brother, not yours." Damon said, his arms crossed.

Jordyn sent him a look. "Have you already forgotten the fact that I _am_ Cassandra?"

Annoyance flickered across Damon's face. "I don't care what Klaus or Elijah say, you. Are. Jordyn. And the Jordyn I know doesn't run away. She stands up for what she believes in, who she believes in." His hand rested on her shoulder as he bent down to be on eye level with her face.

"Damon…" Jordyn whispered an instant before Damon kissed her, his hands cupping the sides of her face. Jordyn leaned into the kiss, warmth spreading over her.

When Damon pulled back, there was an emotion in his eyes that surprised Jordyn, "And Jordyn?"

"Yeah?" She asked slowly.

"…I…love you too."


	16. Dreams 'Adrian Ivashkov'

**Who else felt bad for Adrian when Rose decided to go back to stupid Dimitri? Not that I have anything against Dimitri Belikov or anything but I mean seriously! In my opinion, Adrian was the better choice xD**

* * *

><p><strong>#16: Dreams-<strong>_**Adrian Ivashkov**_

My eyes snapped open. As I looked around, I realized I was no longer in my bed. Instead, I was laying in the grass in front of a river.

Instantly knowing what was going on, I rolled my eyes before asking lazily, "Must you always disturb my sleep?" A hint of a smile crossed my face.

"Well technically, Em, you're still asleep." Adrian remarked, stepping out from behind a tree with his usual lazy smirk on his face.

"Then why am I still tired when I wake up then?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

He did the same. "Emily, you're always tired." His smirk turned into a grin.

I sighed, a pout forming on my lips. "Good point."

Rolling his eyes, Adrian walked over to where I was sitting and sat next to me, putting his arm loosely around me.

"You still shouldn't use Spirit so much." I told him, worry for the Moroi royal showing on my face.

Adrian shrugged before turning his head to me, a laidback smile on his face. "It's for a worthy cause."

"And that would be…?" I questioned as I leaned against the arm wrapped around me.

"I get to see you." He replied, causing me to roll my eyes despite the faint blush that was staining my cheeks.

"You've grown cheesy on me since I left, haven't you?" I mock groaned, failing to hide the smile creeping onto my face.

"Really? Everyone claims I've been sulking more." Adrian remarked, grinning at me.

I smirked before laying my head on his shoulder. "Probably because you are."

"How much longer until you come back to Court?" Adrian questioned, his beautiful eyes looking at me hopefully.

"According to Dimka, one week." I sighed, wondering why I had even agreed to go on this mission with my cousin.

Adrian groaned. "I'm killing Belikov as soon as you guys get back." _Good luck with that_, she thought wryly. "I hate being so far away from you."

I rolled my eyes. Yep. Adrian had definitely become cheesy since I left. "I think that was kind of his point."

"One week…I can handle that." Adrian grinned down at me as he pulled me onto her lap. "Just expect me to invade your dreams every one of those nights."

"Deal." My arms wrapped around his neck as his lips met mine gently, despite the fierceness that lay hidden within it. This Moroi royal who had been a pain in my ass since I had met him was the one person I knew I could never live without.

I love him.

And, despite how cliché it sounded, at least I knew that no matter how far apart we were, we could always see each other in my dreams.


End file.
